Mobile terminals have become an important tool in user's daily life and work. With dramatic advancements of the mobile Internet with the presence of mobile terminals, the security issue of the mobile terminals is becoming more and more severe, which is extensively concerned in the whole society. Mobile virtualization allows a plurality of operating systems or virtual machines to simultaneously run on one mobile phone or wireless handheld device. By means of the virtualization technology, a user, with no need to use two or more mobile devices, may access a plurality of virtual machines or operating systems on a single physical device. The virtualization technology has notable characteristics in the aspect of security. Through isolation achieved by the virtualization technology, a plurality of operating systems are isolated on a single-terminal, and thus processes running in the operating systems are prevented from causing adverse impacts to other operating systems. A typical application scenario is to achieve isolation of an enterprise system and a personal system on a mobile device such as a mobile phone by using the virtualization technology, prevent latent risks caused by processes in the personal system to the enterprise system, and accommodate requirements imposed on Bring Your Own Device (BYOD) by some enterprises having security requirement.
A hardware system is configured on the bottom layer of a virtualization architecture system, which mainly includes a processor, a memory, an input and output device and the like. A virtualization layer running software is configured over the hardware system, wherein the virtualization layer runs a virtual machine monitor (which is referred to as a VMM or a hypervisor). The hypervisor is mainly responsible for managing the actual physical hardware platform, and providing a corresponding virtualized hardware platform for each client. The hypervisor practices the above functions by using a host.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a virtualization system in the prior art. The system includes three virtual machines. Each virtual machine may be considered to be a small but complete computer system which has its own “system hardware”, including its own processor, memory and input and output device, and an operating system (Guest OS), for example, Android, Windows, Linux or the like, of a virtual machine runs on a computer system of the virtual machine. A user may switch between the virtual machines to isolate use of different applications on the virtual machines. When the terminal operates in an operating system of virtual machine if the user needs to start an application on another virtual machine (for example, virtual machine 2), a conventional switching method is: firstly closing the operating system of virtual machine 1, and starting an operating system of virtual machine 2 from the host, to find the application and then start the application; or manually switching to the operating system of virtual machine 2 to find the application and start the application.